Asymmetric Key or Public Key Cryptography (PKC) enables end-to-end secure communication. Elliptic Curve Cryptography (ECC) is one of the most efficient mathematical tools for developing PKC algorithms and protocols with respect to both public and private key generation. ECC is a basic cryptographic technique for internet of things (IoT) devices to enable privacy identification or elliptic curve Diffie-Hellman protocols for secure communications as well as verification of signed images during secure boot.